


Wrong Number

by otherscott



Series: EXO Mob AU [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Mob AU, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherscott/pseuds/otherscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin texts his boss something by accident and asks Kyungsoo to fix it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> idk just another mob au drabble hehehehe

Kyungsoo got a text from Jongin that evening that was very simple.

From: Kim Jongin  
_I fucked up._

Kyungsoo didn’t know whether or not to be alarmed by this, but his phone told him that Jongin was typing another message, so he tried to hold his judgement. He put his spoon down and stopped chewing the cereal he was having for dinner when he got the follow-up text.

From: Kim Jongin  
_Suho hyung was at the top of my message list and I sent him something that was meant for you._

Kyungsoo snorted at this. What a cute problem to have. The more he thought about it, though, the more unsettling it was. What the hell did Jongin send their boss? Some sweet lovey-dovey text? It didn’t sound like it. Kyungsoo sighed and typed a response.

To: Kim Jongin  
_What did you send him?_

Jongin didn’t respond for a minute and Kyungsoo tried to refocus on his dinner. This wasn’t really bothering him, which he was grateful for. He had had a stressful day. Every damn day was stressful.

 _A picture of my abs_ , Jongin replied, and Kyungsoo burst out laughing, thankful that his mouth wasn’t full. Goddamnit. At least it wasn’t his dick. Kyungsoo chuckled to himself as he tapped out a question.

To: Kim Jongin  
_Can I see the offending message? For further research._

This was smooth enough. He was getting better at flirting over text, which he was kind of proud of. He couldn’t ever remember being as into someone as he was with Jongin. It was nice. Jongin sent him the picture, and Kyungsoo whistled at it, enlarging it on his screen. Wow. He couldn’t believe his luck sometimes.

From: Kim Jongin  
_Can you get Suho hyung to delete it? He’s not replying to my message._

Jongin was so cute. Yeah, he could do that for him. Kyungsoo liked protecting him, and this didn’t feel any different from any other time, even though the circumstances were kind of silly.

To: Kim Jongin  
_Yeah, I’ll message him. You’re so hot, Jonginnie._

Kyungsoo brought up his texts with Suho and started to type, and smirked when a banner appeared at the top of his screen telling him that Jongin had replied to him with three kissy emojis.

To: Suho  
_Hey, Jongin told me that he sent you something by mistake, could you delete it, please? He’s anxious about it._

That sounded sincere enough. If Suho turned that down he was a douchebag. There was even a ‘please’ in there that Kyungsoo wouldn’t have put if it weren’t for Jongin. What a civil message.

He saw Suho’s read receipt pop up about ten seconds after the text had delivered, but got no reply. Kyungsoo grumbled under his breath. Motherfucker better be busy. A couple minutes passed by and there was still no contact, so Kyungsoo sighed and tried again.

To: Suho  
_I can see that you saw my message. Reply to me. Delete the thing Jongin sent you, thanks._

It took Suho a short while to see the message, but this time when he did he started typing. Kyungsoo let out a sigh of relief, and then blinked at the text that appeared.

From: Suho  
_Sorry hard to type with one hand_

Kyungsoo wanted to throw his phone against the wall but then he would have no method of ripping his boss to shreds. He hated that this was a feeling that happened to him daily.

To: Suho  
_Be respectful for once in your life and forget that Jongin texted you anything, oh my god._

Suho read the message but didn’t respond for a while. Kyungsoo scowled and texted him again.

To: Suho  
_You piss me off._

It took longer than Kyungsoo wanted for Suho to reply, but he eventually did. Kyungsoo saw that he got another text from Jongin at the same time asking him what he was doing but he ignored it for a moment.

From: Suho  
_I deleted it, I promise, it’s gone._

Kyungsoo sighed and went to text Jongin that the deed was done. A few seconds after he was done he got another text from Suho.

From: Suho  
_I’m so fucking jealous of you_

Kyungsoo snorted and put his phone down. Good.

 


End file.
